User blog:5SecondsOfNaki/LTJ Spoiler :)
Okay. so, last night, I wrote my fan fiction...And around like, 1am, I had finished the whole series :DDD It was a total to 30 chapters. Anyways, I showed this chapter to Lala and was like "Why don't I just show ALL of them the chapter." So, that's why I'm here now. But..this is not chapter one, Nor, will I tell you what LTJ stands for and where the story is posted because I want to keep it top secret...Now, let's start :D '' LTJ, Chapter Nine Spoiler :) '' There's a part of me that wishes all my dreams come true and a part of me prays that I'll wake up someday and be over you. Why is it that after all the pain you've put me through I still seem to think of you? Snow White. Cinderella. All about wanting a guy and getting saved by the guy. Little Mermaid. Aladdin. Pocahontas. All about getting a guy. Basically, we're screwed up because of Disney. My tears are still falling from my eyes, this isn't about wishing you'd come back to me, and it's not about wishing someone would notice me. This is about surviving. This is about simply getting through tomorrow. I promised myself I wouldn't weep, one more promise I could keep. Love is a cruel twisted joke. I fell for it once and I never fall for the same joke twice. Do you ever have those time when you cry, but you don't have a clue as to why? I can't be the only one, can I? Sad, isn't it? How no matter what you do or say to me, when you come running back, when you need me again, I'll be right her waiting for you. I'll take you back, no questions asked. Sad, isn't it? There are three types of people in this world: the ones who keep you alive, the ones who would other wise cause you to die, and the ones who manage to do both at the same time. How do I listen to my mind without breaking my heart? And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you. I would've followed him to hell if he asked me and maybe I did. I loved greater because of you, now I hate greater, too. It hurts the most when you can actually feel your heart breaking. All I want is for you to know me again and for me to be in your life. And even if it can't happen right now, I would just like to know that you heard my plea. I would just like to know that I am not blocked from your memory. I cry because I know he doesn't feel the way I do. I cry because I think of how pathetic I am. And I cry because I think I'll be crying forever. Kisses are like tears; the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back. It hurts, but I don't mind. It's a drag to want someone so much that you deal you can't live without them. It's not fun to want so much. The drag is, I will live without you, I just don't want to. the softer you touch me, the harder I fall. The sweeter I taste you, the more bitter and gall. In silence I hear you and louder I cry. The more that I see you, the more that I die. I always knew that there was no such thing as a perfect guy. Then I met you and I thought if you were any more perfect, you would be an angel sent from heaven. I kept on trying to find flaws, but the only flaw I found was utter perfection. Well, I guess that 'perfection' is a 10 letter word for 'jerk', because in the end, that's exactly what you were. Sometimes it's hard to face reality. you feel the greatest feeling every time you're with that special someone. You can't sleep because you'll see them tomorrow. Every time you're with them it's like a moment in heaven. But soon the magic disappears. Your heart is breaking and tears come constantly. Every beat of your heart hurts from all the pain You wish you were hidden from the world, the maybe all the pain would go away. It's hard to face reality. Love...It's not what it seems. ~Kim Category:Blog posts